


Sponsorship

by Fishykarp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Chairman Rose has won. Eternatus is his, and all of Galar is now saved thanks to him. But he doesn't have much time to revel in his victory, before a representative from the Rainbow Rockets arrives to recruit him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Sponsorship

“Chairman. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Chairman Rose looked up from his desk. A man in a black suit stood in his office, a multi-coloured ‘R’ emblazoned on his blazer pocket. Curious, he didn’t hear the office door open.

“Then it seems we’re at an imbalance of information,” the chairman said. “You know me, but I have no idea who you are.”

“Giovanni.” The stranger said. “Leader of Team Rainbow Rocket, the greatest crime organisation in the multiverse!”

Rose stood up and took a step backwards. “Oh, I’ve heard of you.” He said, slowly. “You were that crime lord from Kanto – the one who was brought down by a ten-year-old.”

Giovanni’s expression notably soured.

“Every. Universe!” The raise in volume startled the chairman. “Am I the only competent iteration in this godforsaken multiverse?”

“What do you want?” Rose asked. “If you seek to rob Macro Cosmos, or cause any harm upon the Galar region, you’ll find that I’m not as much of a pushover as you may assume.”

Giovanni laughed. “Exactly why I’m here, my friend!” He said. “I’m here with an offer.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?”

“Well, it’s simple. You could spread your source of infinite power to infinite dimensions. Infinite versions of that Dragon God in your pocket, imagine how much good you could do!”

“...and what do you get out of this?”

“Power to finally destroy those who oppose me.” Giovanni said. “By exporting the power of Dynamax to my agents in other regions, Team Rainbow Rocket will become truly unstoppable! What good is a child against a Pokemon the size of a building?”

Rose stared incredulously at Giovanni. His hand hovered over the phone on his desk for a moment, before picking it up. “Oleana. There has been an incursion in my office. Please, contact Champion Leon and then remove this intruder posthaste.”

“The Champion is still away, searching for the missing Gym Challengers.” Olenia replied. “I will contact the Gym Leaders instead.”

“Thank you, Oleana.” Rose said, and hung up.

Giovanni’s hand moved to retrieve a Pokeball from his pocket. “That was a mistake.”

Rose similarly produced a Pokeball from his own pocket. “The only one who made a mistake is you. I’d suggest you to leave this, and any Galar region, permanently. After all, what good is a mafia boss against a Pokemon the size of a building?”

Giovanni’s face contorted into pure rage, and for a moment Chairman Rose thought he’d actually have to release Eternatus to defeat him, but then Giovanni suddenly calmed as a wave of understanding washed over his face.

“Very well, I will leave your region alone.” Giovanni said. “It isn’t as if similar powers don’t exist elsewhere, I’ll just have to ask Archie and Maxie to allow me to study those primal Pokemon. Goodbye, Chairman. Do not attempt to contact us, your opportunity has passed.”

Chairman Rose breathed a very heavy sigh of relief as a portal opened up to take Giovanni away.

“So, you understand why I’m here, right?” Giovanni asked.

“Yes.” Oleana replied.

“Your boss is too small-minded to see how powerful the Rainbow Rockets are. But you understand, don’t you? What needs to be sacrificed to achieve his dream for Galar all throughout the multiverse. That’s why you killed those Gym Challengers.”

Oleana nodded. “Anything for the Chairman.”

“Then, Ms Oleana.” Giovanni said, raising his hand for a handshake. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”

Oleana shook his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished my run of Pokemon SwSh and Chairman Rose is an interesting villain. Interesting isn't necessarily well-written, especially in terms of his motivation, but he certainly is a better person than any other villain in the game, even the other well-intentioned extremists.
> 
> Chairman Rose, who lives in a world with Pokemon who can cause strong winds and harsh sunlight, AND wind and solar power both canonically existing, not to mention living creatures who can produce impossible amounts of electricity on a whim: I'm GoInG tO sUmMoN aN eViL gOd ThInG tO hAvE iNfInItE eNeRgY fOrEvEr


End file.
